


Is This Appropriate

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is in need of a new professor. He decides to hire Hermione.  Written for the 2012 SS/HG exchange as a gift for Neelix2000</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Appropriate

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Many thanks to my beta, Juno Magic, who helps me be a better writer. I know I didn’t quite match the prompt, but I hope my giftee likes it just the same.   
> Original Prompt: 2. Carry on Hogwarts please – smut and innuendo with comedy thrown in would be great, with our favourite pair in the sack at some point, if not happily ever after.

Severus Snape was pacing his office, angry that the newest Potions teacher had found a loophole in his contract and had left three years early.

“Bugger! I hate when people feel they are far too important for their commitments!”

“Now, Severus.” The portrait of Dumbledore tried to placate the current Headmaster.

“Do you have anything useful to say?” Severus stopped tapping his fingers against his desk, turned and looked at the portrait. “Or just stay there and be holier than thou just as you were in life?”

“I-well-never mind, Severus. I see you have not forgiven me.” Portrait Albus paced in front of his desk, his pained face revealing his feelings.

“Nor shall I, Albus. You asked me to kill you. There was no need. None of your plans worked as you expected. The only thing that kept me alive was the largesse of the house-elves.”

“Still, a polite person would have accepted my apology by now.”

“Even if I were such a ‘polite person’ that would be impossible -- because you’ve never made one.”

Shocked, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore shimmered out of his frame.

Severus stared at the phenomena with his head cocked to the side. “What just happened?”

“Portrait purgatory.” Said a rather delighted portrait of Dilys Derwent. “It just dawned on him what a horrible person he really was.”

Severus shrugged. Far be it from him to keep anyone from their penance. He still had to find a new Potions teacher. He mulled the problem over for a bit. Then he threw some floo powder into his fireplace and called out, “The Burrow!”

****

 

“Really, Severus, what in the world made you hire Hermione Granger as the new Potions teacher?”

“I like the way she dances the tango.”

“For Merlin’s sake, if you don’t want to give me a reason, then don’t!” Minerva huffed, annoyed at the lack of information. “But don’t try to feed me a ridiculous excuse like that.”

“Don’t believe me if you must, Minerva. I’ve provided an explanation. What exactly do you have against her?”

“Nothing, Severus. She will forever be one of my favorite people. I just don’t know how to break it to Molly.”

Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, chuckled. He’d already spoken to the matriarch of the Weasley clan. She had been his original choice, and she had been the one who recommended Hermione.

****

 _I can’t believe my years of indentured servitude are over._ Hermione Granger did not like to shirk any of her responsibilities. Unlike Ron, who was more than happy to let Harry pay his way out, she had made arrangements with the goblins to work for them, mostly for food and shelter, to pay off her debt to them. Considering that she got to work as apprentice to some of the world’s foremost leaders in fields she wished to pursue, she didn’t feel as though she had lost out. _It wasn’t much different from an old-fashioned apprenticeship, in any case._

Hermione had received the letter from Severus Snape asking her to take on the role of Potions teacher only weeks after finishing her final project for Gringotts. She had earned her mastery in Potions while working with the wizarding lead of Gringotts ward division, who wanted someone who could paint the base runes with the proper potions, as opposed to charging them with Charms, and had gone to Argentina for tango lessons before deciding what she would do next.

She had struck up a fierce friendship with Molly Weasley in the months after the war, when Ron had taken to playing up his heroic role to get an easy shag. He hadn't understood why Hermione wouldn’t wait for him to ‘sow his oats’ as he called it. Molly had become angrier and angrier at the actions of her wayward son. When Hermione finally broke things off for good, Molly had reached out to her, letting her know she would always have the Weasleys as family.

After Severus had spoken to Molly, she had turned around and informed Hermione that Hogwarts needed a new Potions teacher and had asked if it would be all right for her to steer the Headmaster in her direction. Hermione agreed but never expected anything to come of it.

To her surprise she received a letter with a contract in it shortly after her communication with Molly.

****

Headmaster Snape,

As much as your letter intrigues me, I know never to sign a contract without speaking to my potential employer. No, you may not ask me how I learned that particular lesson, and it most certainly has nothing to do with the much publicised fact that George Weasley can only speak the truth nowadays.

You can find me at the Escuela de Baile Tango in Buenos Aires, Argentina.

Hermione Granger, Potions Mistress, Rune Mistress, Order of Merlin Second Class.

****

Her response had made the Headmaster laugh. He knew exactly what George Weasley had done to deserve the truth-saying curse Hermione hit him with. None of the other Weasleys would ever defend Ron to her again, much less try to trick her into anything.

Severus remembered his visit to the girl, no, woman, in Argentina. He had arrived just in time to watch her final lesson. She was wearing a snug red dress slit up to – What could she possibly be wearing under that?

He watched his former student slither around the dance floor, all but having sex with the instructor in the guise of a dance.

When the dance was over, both dancers panting from their exertion, the instructor walked Hermione over to the edge of the floor.

“Gracias, Fernando.”

“De nada, ‘Ermione. De todas las muchachas que he instruido a bailar este verano, tu eres mi favorita.” He bowed over her hand and walked off the floor.

Hermione turned to Severus Snape, standing there in a pair of well-fitting black trousers and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up. “Hello, Headmaster. I guess you were serious about offering me a job, then?”

“Do you think you are properly dressed for an interview, Miss Granger?”

“That would depend on the type of interview, I’d imagine. You don’t find this appealing?” She looked up at his rich chuckle. “Let me go back to my rooms and change, and we can go out to a nice little café and have some dessert.”

“Certainly.”

Severus let her take the lead, following her to her rooms at the sumptuous hotel next to the dance school.

“Come in, I have a nice sitting room you can wait in.”

He stepped into the airy suite and sat on the sofa, waiting for her to disappear into the bedroom to change out of the wickedly sexy dress. “So, Miss Granger, did you make me come all the way to Argentina for nothing, or are you planning to sign the contract I wrote for you?”

"I had a couple of questions for you,” she called out in return. She walked back out, dressed in a climate appropriate sun dress in a light cream color which set off her hair and sun-kissed complexion well.

“Ask,” he grumbled.

“This is a five year renewable contract? It doesn’t specify, it just says standard. I would like that clarified and re-written. Also, would I have to stay at the castle, or am I allowed out on weekends and nights I do not have to teach or make rounds?”

Severus smirked in response. “You certainly have learned your lesson about contracts, haven’t you?”

“I was lucky, I guess you could say. Sharphook, the goblin who ‘hired’ me to pay off my debt was willing to give me a lesson in contract law when I objected to the nebulous concept of value. I wanted a Galleon figure or time attached. It’s why I’m done now, after five years.”

Severus made the adjustments to the contract, initialed them and handed it to Hermione, who signed it. The moment she signed, her signature flared gold, then the scroll wrapped itself up and disappeared.

“So, Headmaster, would you like to have dinner with me as well as dessert?”

“Very well, Miss Granger. I will have to return after dessert, I was only granted a twelve hour Portkey.”

They enjoyed their dinner of milanesa de res, papas fritas and local vegetables, as well as the dessert of flan and quince paste and cheese. Shortly after they finished their coffee, Severus touched the disc hanging on a chain around his neck and disappeared.

The next two weeks Hermione spent gathering her belongings from various short term storage places around the world. The goblins may have only paid her a pittance after the first six months, but the room and board they provided meant she could collect small things that struck her fancy. She had learned even her bag had limits, and started to keep small storage lockers in the various locations the goblins had sent her. On August first, she found herself in the arrival lobby in the British Ministry of Magic’s customs office.

****

“Identity and wand, please.” The bored voice startled her.

“Percy? What are you doing here?”

The official looked up. “Oh, Hermione! Currently I’m working in lots of different departments to see how each department impacts the other. But I need to do this properly. Identity and wand?”

“Hermione Granger. Here is my wand.”

“Holly and uni—oh, it’s different.”

“Yes, I finally found one that suited me, in Morocco.”

“What is it?”

“Bubinga with Nundu hair as a core.”[STK23] 

“Rosewood suits you somehow. Are you back for good?”

“Yes, I have a job as the new Potions Professor at Hogwarts.”

“Good luck! And it was good to see you.”

“You too, Percy. If you see them before I do, give my regards to your family.”

****

Hermione headed up to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo to the Three Broomsticks. As she stepped through, she was met by Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Severus Snape.

“Professor Granger, it is good to see you are appropriately dressed.”

“Thank you, Headmaster. I’m glad you think so. I will be certain to continue to do so, for _occasion.”_

_“I doubt you have appropriate clothing for ‘every’ occasion.”_

_Hermione smiled slowly. “You’d be surprised.”_

_Minerva started when she realized she’d been fanning herself. “It’s become a bit warm in here, hasn’t it? Maybe we should head back to Hogwarts.”_

_With that they headed to the castle._

_****_

_The school year began without much fanfare. Hermione was sized up as not much of a threat by the students – except by the Slytherins who had all heard stories; some good, some bad, some terrifying._

_“I don’t believe it.”_

_“I don’t care what you think, Violet. Mum says she could hex the living daylights out of someone without even trying.”_

_“Fine, Plumeria.”_

_Violet and Plumeria? Poor kids. And their last name is Parkinson... Pansy must have had a fling with a married wizard._

_Hermione almost passed out when she saw the children in question. They were distinctly Weasleys. Well, Weasleys with pug noses. She made no comment, though, and taught her classes, quickly developing a reputation for being tough but fair, or at least equal in her punishments._

_A few weeks after the beginning of the school year she was heading for the staff room for the weekly meeting, thinking about the parent conference Pansy Parkinson had requested, when she got dragged into a corridor._

_A strong arm pulled her against a thin muscled body. A deep voice whispered into her ear, “What are you wearing under those robes?”_

_“Just this, Headmaster.” Hermione pulled open her robes teasingly slow. She was wearing a smart suit, perfect for a personal meeting with a parent._

_“Hm. Yes, appropriate.”_

_“I’m glad you think so. I don’t want to intimidate Pansy with what I’m wearing, but I certainly don’t want to have her say I’m dowdy.”_

_“You will be fine. Just don’t bring up the twins’ parentage.”_

_“I have a very good idea of whom their father is... I know what was going on at the time.”_

_“I didn’t know Miss Parkinson was the cause of your breakup with Mister Weasley.”_

_“She wasn’t the only cause. Just the final one. But she must have never told Molly. Or she and Ron would be married.”_

_“Rose Weasley is starting Beauxbatons this year. The former Miss Brown was informed of your becoming Potions teacher here and thought it would be best.”_

_Hermione looked wide-eyed at the thought of Pansy conceding anything to a rival. “I’m surprised Pansy settled for that.”_

_“She was given amnesty for most of her war-crimes due to consorting with a war-hero. She is officially his mistress, all logged and pretty in the Ministry. The girls are well-cared for.”_

_“I’m feeling the rush of a close escape. I knew he was a cad, but this takes the cake.”_

_Her meeting with Pansy went quite well. Her question as to whether Pansy had made sure the girls were part of whatever vaults were kept in trust for Ron truly started another friendship._

_“Trusts, really?”_

_“Oh yes.” Hermione laughed. “Since he refused to pay his own reparations, the goblins said he would not be allowed to touch the principal for seventy-five years. Ron took a look at the monthly interest, which appeared to be a fortune to him and agreed to that nonsense. Just make sure the girls are set up for their shares.”_

_“You really hate him, don’t you?”_

_“Not anymore, but no one should make up for his inadequacies with a wand.”_

_“Yes.” Pansy smiled wickedly. “Either one.”_

_A few days later the Parkinson twins declared Professor Granger to be their absolutely favorite person ever, shocking several House mates and teachers._

_The girls were even more impressed when their new favourite teacher intercepted a Howler from one Ronald Weasley, and sent it away without a word._

_“That was a nice bit of spell-work, Professor Granger,” the Headmaster remarked with a smirk._

_“I learned from the best.”_

_All of her former professors beamed. No one knew she had asked Molly Weasley for some special lessons over the years._

_At the Burrow, Molly Weasley read the transcript of the Howler. Three minutes later she pulled her son from the fireplace by the ear. Then she called Arthur and Lavender so they could hear what Ron thought he was going to do to Hermione as well._

_Once again Ron came to regret ever thinking he could embarrass Hermione Granger._

_****_

_Close to Yule, Hermione went up to the Headmaster’s office. “You wanted to see me?”_

_“Yes, Hermione. What are—”_

_Slowly, Hermione pulled her robes apart. When Severus saw what looked like miles of bare leg this time, he almost started drooling. The abbreviated Santa’s elf outfit, with shorts instead of a hoop skirt was enough to make him clear his throat._

_She just raised her eyebrow at him._

_“Fine. Appropriate. I did say it was a party for adults.”_

_“Then why are you growling under your breath?”_

_“I’m going to have to hit Lucius with a couple of pointed cooling charms when he sees you in that.”_

_Now Hermione grinned._

_****_

_The party was a hit. Hagrid made an impressive Saint Nicholas, and Hermione was definitely a hit in her short little elf outfit._

_Lucius was glad the robes he was wearing hid the sheet of ice Severus had basically perma-grafted to the front of his trousers._

_“All you had to say was to stay away from the chit, Severus,” Lucius muttered, trying to gracefully remove the charm without looking like he was playing with himself._

_“Hah.”_

_“Fine, yes, I would have seen if you were willing to share.” Lucius looked at Severus, hoping his ruse would work._

_“Hah.”_

_“After you cursed me.”_

_Severus threw back his head and laughed, drawing the attention of almost everyone in the room. So did Hermione, who squeezed in under his arm and was not rebuffed._

_****_

_“Did you see that?” Minerva asked Molly from behind her heavily spiced (and quite rummy) eggnog. The two had been sitting in comfortable chairs set up in a corner of the hall that had a good view of everything that was going on._

_“Yes, Minerva.”_

_“You aren’t upset about it?”_

_Molly sighed. “The only way Hermione would have become a Weasley was if Bill was available or if both twins were still alive and together. Charlie never had a chance, Ron would have bored her, and Percy does bore her. Ginny doesn’t interest her. Just one twin did not have the power draw for a witch like her. I like her so very much, she is a dear girl, but no, I’m not upset. It makes a strange sort of sense.”_

_No one was surprised when Filius started a betting pool that very evening to determine when the Headmaster and the new Potions teacher would get together._

_****_

_Severus was not expecting the owl that arrived the morning of January 9th, with a note telling him to wear a good Muggle suit and to meet Hermione at his office at seven._

_“Bloody hell, woman! That dress is scandalous!” The Headmaster gaped at his favourite Potions teacher._

_“Appropriate for a night out in Muggle London, though, don’t you think?” Hermione winked._

_“Very appropriate,” replied Severus, eyeing the miniscule black lace dress._

_Since the rest of the staff knew to stay far away from Severus on his birthday, and to never ever give him a chocolate cauldron, no one realized they had gone out, much less together. The fact that it was a Friday night gave them far more leeway than expected._

_After enjoying an excellent dinner and a walk along the Thames, Severus was reluctant to let Hermione out of his sight._

_Accurately gauging his mood, Hermione suggested, “I have reservations at a small hotel nearby for two nights, if you are interested. It is a wizarding place, so we have Floo access to the school if you need it.”_

_Severus looked startled, then considered the offer. “Do you have appropriate outfits?” he asked gravely._

_“Wait and see.”_

_****_

_Hermione giggled as she led Severus up to the hotel room._

_“Why are you laughing?”_

_“I’m happy. I haven’t had many chances to sleep with a wizard I’ve found attractive in the last years.”_

_“Are there many of us?” Severus asked, his voice caught between darkly annoyed or amused._

_“Not too many.”_

_“Do tell.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I need to know who I need to curse,” Severus growled._

_Hermione’s responding laugh was music to Severus’s ears._

_“You’ve already cursed one,” she observed._

_“You find Lucius attractive?” Severus started pacing._

_“I believe you have the answer to that already.”_

_“Fine.” He stopped in front of the bed. “Who else?”_

_“We aren’t going to get anywhere else without me answering, are we?” Hermione sat up again._

_“No.”_

_She sighed. “You don’t date very often, do you?”_

_“Often enough. Rarely successfully.” Severus stared at her intently. “I’m a possessive man, and most women do not like answering my questions. I mean it, Hermione.”_

_“I know you do,” she replied. “I’m not belittling your desire to know, but what does that mean?”_

_“It means I’m insecure, neurotic, possessive and I want you. But I cannot allow myself to have you if I can’t have all of you.”_

_Hermione returned his gaze without hesitation. “You’re asking a lot, Severus. I don’t want to lose friendships or not be able to speak to anyone because I am with you.”_

_Severus rolled his eyes. “I would never mean that. I like you the way you are, Hermione. I just don’t like secrets.”_

_Hermione mulled this over for a while. Given his past, his attitude made sense._

_“Lucius, Kingsley, Marco Irlotti, Bill Weasley, you.”_

_“You like powerful men, but Marco Irlotti is even uglier than I am, even if he is the current dueling champion.”_

_Hermione laughed._

_“They’re all married,” he observed. “You are very unlikely to get to sleep with any of them.”_

_Hermione snorted. “I don’t actually want to, Severus. I’m rather single-minded, and the only man in my sights right now is you.”_

_He didn't know how to react to that. Hermione smiled._

_“Do you still want to see what I thought might be appropriate?”_

_“Yeeeesss,” Severus hissed._

_Hermione smiled to herself as she went into the adjoining dressing room to change. If a bit of information was all he wanted, she wasn’t going to worry about his possessiveness. Given how Lily had hidden her feelings for James from Severus for months if not years, she could understand his reluctance to date someone without full disclosure._

_When she returned to the room, Severus just stared. After a long moment of breathless silence, he cleared his voice. “That…” He stared at her light green satin corset with black laces with miniscule matching boy-shorts and swallowed hard. His gaze slid down her naked legs to wickedly sexy stilettos. “…is most definitely appropriate.” When Hermione stood right in front of him, he spoke again. "Thank you …You are the first woman in a long time to humor me when I get so frighteningly possessive.”_

_“I've thought about it and realize that you have good reason for your request. You didn’t say I couldn’t have friends or visit people. You haven’t declared that you know best. You just wanted to know if there was someone else who could possibly have a chance. I understand that.”_

_"I..." Severus shook his head. "Thank you," he repeated hoarsely and reached up to start undressing her with the ribbons that kept her hair piled high on top of her head. It was the last time they spoke for quite a while._

_****_

_At three in the morning, Hermione woke to find Severus trailing his fingers along her back. “So, what do you think of the current outfit?”_

_“You mean nothing, you wicked woman?” Severus chuckled._

_“Yes.”_

_“Perfectly appropriate.” And he proceeded to show her just how appropriate he considered her attire._

_****_

_Since Severus made use of the Floo connection to put in an appearance at Hogwarts, and Hermione had told everyone she was going to be in Muggle London, no one figured out what had happened. Well, almost._

_****_

_“You bloody sneak! You’ve been shagged!”_

_Severus raised an eyebrow. “Come now, Lucius, what makes you say that?”_

_“You’re smiling,” Lucius accused his old friend. “Well, you aren’t scowling. I know I’m right, but the girl was in London and you were here... Damn it, you were in London with her.”_

_Severus just smirked in response._

_“Why wou—” Lucius broke off and had the grace to blush._

_“You’re a lousy best friend if you’ve forgotten my birthday.”_

_“Bloody hell.” Severus Snape was willing to celebrate his birthday with that witch?_

_****_

_Hermione had a small phalanx of students, mostly Muggle-born who would join her in the morning to run around the Black Lake. They wanted to stay fit and not all of them played Quidditch._

_A spandex jogging outfit was deemed appropriate for morning runs._

_No student was surprised when the Headmaster started to join them, wearing plain black sweatpants and a sweatshirt to run._

_****_

_The bikini was only deemed appropriate for the bath tub in the Headmaster’s quarters._

_****_

_“Between the morning jogs and the evening shagging, I’m in the best shape I’ve ever been,” said Hermione to Severus one lazy morning in bed. The castle had become rather accommodating: a new door had sprung up, linking their bedrooms._

_“You have become a beautiful woman,” replied Severus, idly running his fingers down her hip._

_“You didn’t notice me as a student?” She stretched her leg in response, sighing in pleasure._

_“Other than being entirely annoying?” Severus shook his head. “No, never. I see you all as children, up until you go off an make your own lives. I’m not a kiddy diddler.”_

_“Good answer. When did you first see me as an adult?”_

_Severus wrapped both hands around her hips possessively. “In that sorry excuse for a dancing dress in Argentina, slithering around the dance floor, practically having sex.”_

_“Do you dance?” Hermione asked._

_“No. Not like that. Although…” His eyes glittered. “If I get to see the dress again, I am certainly willing to learn at some point, maybe during our honeymoon.”_

_“And when were you planning to ask me to marry you?”_

_“Just now.”_

_Hermione studied him for a second._

_“Yes,” she said._

_****_

_The white cotton and linen ritual robes flowed over Hermione's curves. The delicate embroidery at the edges done by Hermione herself. If you looked closely, you would see that the flowers and other greenery she had stitched were all ingredients for various potions._

_Severus was dressed in a deep forest green, the color still sombre, but not black, for once. He startled more than one guest with the look of happiness on his face._

_The Vernal Equinox was a beautiful time for a wedding, the grass beginning to grow back and the flowers budding._

_“So who won the pool?” asked Ron, shortly after the happy couple had Apparated away with a BANG to Argentina for their honeymoon._

_“Luna,” Harry answered._

_“How the bloody hell did that happen?” Ron gaped at his friend._

_“The Nargles told her.”_

_****_


End file.
